The Hardest Spell to Break
by Piraticaly-Insane
Summary: Two necklaces, one black and one white. When they are joined together a prophecy is created. Can Jack and Louisa find the fabled treasure of La Isla de Banquinegro? Will be JackOC. Constuctive criticism is welcome. Reviews are very much appreciated.
1. A night time stroll

**This is a Jack/OC story that i had to try. It is my first story so be nice Insert sweet smile This is the introduction so of course it is a bit boring but i will have more of a plot next chapter. I promise!**

**Disclaimer-My first story and this thing bugs me already. I don't own pirates of the Caribbean! Okay? Happy now disney?**

**Chapter 1- A night time stroll**

Captain Jack Sparrow sighed and set his rum down, careful not to spill a drop. To put it simply, he was bored. Searching for the fountain of youth was not going well and he needed some form of adventure. At the moment Jack and his feared pirate crew were docked on the Spanish island of San Juan. Jack sighed again and stood up suddenly, knocking over his bottle of rum.

"Bugger" he muttered

Jack stepped over the broken bottle, grabbed his hat and left his cabin. Deciding that the local tavern was a good place to be Jack walked into San Juan. As he walked Jack absent-mindedly fingered a white, half circle necklace around his neck. He had been given it the month before in Nassau by an odd, old gypsy lady who said it would bring him the thing he needs. So far he had not found the fountain of youth and to him that was the only thing he could possibly need.

"Bloody Will" thought Jack bitterly "Havin' all the eternal life to 'imself"

Jack turned a corner, so deep in thought that he did not notice the woman in front of him. Until he landed on top of her that is.

"Bugger!"

* * *

Louisa robin sighed as she pulled he long hair back into a bun. Louisa was a bar maid in the local tavern of San Juan and she despised it. She despised all the drunken men trying to bed her; she despised all the whores with no pride for themselves. She dreamed of adventure, which her life was currently lacking. Every night she would wish for a handsome man taking her away from her dull life to sail the seas. She smiled weakly at herself in the mirror.

"Wishes don't always come true" She whispered.

Louisa pulled open a drawer in her vanity and removed a necklace. The necklace was a black half circle but it looked to Louisa like it should have another part. She clasped it round her neck and left her small home. As she walked nearer the tavern her necklace began to heat up. When she turned a corner she was so busy trying to pull it off she didn't notice the man in front of her. Until he was on top of her that is.

"Oomph!" cried Louisa

It took a moment for Louisa to register the fact that there was a man on top of her but when she did she sighed and attempted to push him off.

"Sir, could you please remove yourself from me!" she said loudly.

"It's Captain, love" said Jack grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Becau-what?"

"I'm not sir, love. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow"

"Well that's all very good but I don't see how your name could possibly make me let you just lie here! Should I know who you are?"

Jack opened and closed his mouth several times before saying

"Yes you bloody well-

Jack cut off when he noticed the necklace she was wearing.

"Why is your neck glowing?" whispered Louisa

"Erm, so is yours" said Jack quietly

Jack quickly stood up, grabbed Louisa's arm and began to lead her to his ship.

"Whoa! Where are we going, mate?" cried Louisa

"To me ship, love. I have a few questions to ask you."

Louisa gulped. There was no doubt this man was handsome but he was definitely a pirate. 'Well' thought Louisa 'Be careful what you wish for'.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Remember a review a day keeps my nagging away!**


	2. A prophecy

Chapter 2- A map and a prophecy.

Jack pulled Louisa into his cabin and locked the door.

"Well 'ave a seat!" he cried impatiently, while hurrying to his desk

Louisa quietly sat down across from him. Normally Louisa was quite a loud person but she wasn't quite sure what this pirate was capable of.

"Lemme see that necklace, love" said Jack whilst removing his own still glowing necklace.

Louisa handed Jack the necklace and watched him in fascination as he sat both necklaces on the desk and joined them to make a full circle, one half black and one half white. For a moment nothing happened but then a small, smoky person floated from the centre of the necklaces or rather necklace.

"I know her!" cried Jack "It's that little old woman that gave me this!"

"Shh" said Louisa " she's talking"

.."_Two birds, forever separated will join together to go on an adventure the likes of which the world has never seen. For neither can leave the other until the great treasure is found and the spell is broken. Even though they stand together_ _they are not truly one. Three tests will show the world what love, trust and communication can overcome."_

The old woman vanished in a puff of smoke and left a thick silence behind her.

"Well, it was nice to meet you but I have to be going" said Louisa picking up the necklace.

"Wait!" said Jack" Didn't you hear her!? You can't leave until we find the treasure and break the spell!"

"Are you joking? There is no spell!"

"Listen, love, I've been through my fair share of odd things and I know for a fact that necklaces don't glow unless there is some kind of spell. Don't you want to find treasure?"

"I-I- Well yes I suppose I do. How do we know it's real though?"

Jack sighed and looked at her finally taking in her features. She was quite small and thin with long black hair and beautiful violet eyes. Not the prettiest lass he had ever seen but she didn't hurt the eyes.

"We will travel to Nassau port and find this woman. She will tell us what is happening, satisfied?"

"No, no I'm not but I have no choice I suppose"

"You're right there love."

Jack suddenly stood up and walked to the door, opening it quickly.

"Mr. Gibbs!" he shouted" We have a heading. Head straight for Nassau port!

"But cap'n we were there onl-"

"No arguments Gibbs this is of most importance"

Jack turned back to face Louisa and grinned at her.

"Captain, where am I supposed to sleep?"

At this question Jack's smile got wider and Louisa's eyes narrowed.

"I'll rephrase that Captain. Where are _you _going to sleep while _I _sleep in the bed?"


	3. Ameretat Petulengro

**I would like to thank my amazing reviewers, you really brightened my day. **

**Mlle.Fox, I will definitely watch my pacing and dialogue. I don't want to go too fast lol.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own it blah blah blah. I do however own this mediocre plot….and Louisa.**

**Now it begins!**

Chapter 3- Ameretat Petulengro

"I'll rephrase that Captain. Where are _you _going to sleep while _I_ sleep in the bed?"

Jack pretended to look hurt

"Well, love, why don't ye want to sleep with me?"

"Because you're a pirate!" she cried

"And?"

Louisa huffed at the sly smile on his face

"How do I know you won't take advantage of me?"

Jack held up his right hand

"Love, on my word I will not lay a finger on ye! Now can I sleep in my bed with ye?"

Louisa snorted

"No! Here" she said throwing pillows and blankets at him "Sleep on the floor"

"Listen to me. I'm the Captain and I'll sleep where I like! So if you don't like it ye can go sleep with the crew!" shouted Jack

Louisa was now slightly worried. She didn't want to get the pirate captain angry with her; lord knows what he could do. However Louisa was stubborn and hardly ever listened to her thoughts so all she did was raise a thin eyebrow in a way that said, "You can't be serious".

Jack sighed loudly and set out the blankets for himself

"Bloody wench" he muttered

"Ah!" he cried in surprise as he felt a pillow whack him on the back of the head 

He turned to find Louisa standing with a cheeky grin on her face

"I am hardly a wench Captain. If I were you would be sleeping in your own bed tonight."

Jack grabbed his own pillow and swung it at her head

"Ahh!" she squealed ducking to avoid it

Louisa battered Jack with the pillow one more time before throwing herself on the bed and pulling the covers up to her neck. She opened an eye to find Jack staring at her. She cleared her throat and he seemed to come out of a trance. He sat down on his makeshift bed and pulled a bottle of rum from a pillowcase.

"Do you ever stop drinking?" asked Louisa in disbelief

"Only when I have to, love. G'night then!"

Louisa settled her self down and yawned loudly.

"Goodnight, Captain Sparrow"

* * *

Jack stood up and stretched his sore back. The morning sun was shining through his window. He looked over at Louisa, who was softly snoring on his bed.

"Love, wake up will ye? We need to get ye some good clothes" he said shaking her lightly

Louisa groaned and hit his arm

"No, I can't move"

"Come on now love stop actin' like a child"

Louisa opened one eye and glared at him

"Very well" she sighed

Jack walked over to his chest of drawers

"I'll leave some clothes out for ye love. I'm sure Ana left some stuff 'ere"

Louisa sat up and raised an eyebrow

"Why would they be in your room?"

Jack cleared his throat while grinning

"'ave a guess, love"

Louisa frowned at him. She got up and grabbed the clothes from his arms.

"Thank you captain. Please leave I have to change"

Jack nodded and walked slowly to the door. Louisa sighed and pushed him out. Just before she closed the door she was sure she heard him say "Easy on the goods darlin'"

Louisa chuckled slightly and looked at the clothes. She knew they would fit her fine.

* * *

Louisa walked out into the heat of the sun and was face to face with a rather old man.

"Hello" she said in surprise

"Hello, miss. The cap'n asked me too bring ye down to the galley to have some breakfast with him" he said

"Alright. What's your name then?"

They set off down a flight of stairs and arrived below decks

"I'm Gibbs miss" he said leading her into the galley. He seemed quite uneasy around her.

"Very nice to meet you" she said politely

"Love, over here!"

Louisa spun round to stare at Jack who had called across the galley. She made her way over to the table. Jack grinned as Louisa sat down

"Here have some breakfast" he passed her a bowl of something unidentifiable but which looked a bit like mouldy porridge. Louisa half heartedly picked at it.

"We'll be arriving in Nassau at high noon" he said taking a gulp of rum.

"Very well. How did we get there so fast?"

Jack raised both of his eyebrows.

"Yer on the Black Pearl, love. The fastest ship in the Caribbean!"

"Oh" she said simply

Jack grumbled and stood up.

"Be up on deck in five minutes, love. I'll be teachin' ye the basics of the ship today"

Jack had taught Louisa how to mop the deck. According to him it was the basics but to Louisa it was a joke. Being a bar maid she had mopped floors most of her life, now she was going to have to do it in what she thought was her free life. Louisa threw the mop down triumphantly.

"I'm finished captain!"

"Well done, love. We're just 'bout to drop anchor so get ready"

"Get ready for-whoa!" Louisa cried out as the ship lurched forward.

She was expecting the deck to be hard but it was surprisingly soft and warm. She opened one eye and found herself looking into Jack's face.

"Careful there, love"

Louisa thanked him and stood up, blushing madly.

* * *

She and Jack made their way into town quickly. Jack who had been here multiple times could remember exactly where the old gypsy's stall had been. They walked up to the stall and found her staring straight at them, one eye blue and one eye green.

"I knew ye would come" she said " Come back here into me private quarters"

She led them behind a bright purple curtain and sat down on a large chair. She gestured to two other chairs and Jack and Louisa sat down. Louisa looked around in interest. The room was stuffy and smelt strongly of herbs. Louisa surreptitiously lifted the collar of her shirt to hide her nose, blocking out the smells.

"I suppose ye be wonderin' what that prophecy in the necklaces was all about, eh?"

Jack rolled his eyes

"No" he said sarcastically

The old gypsy grinned just grinned at him.

"I am Ameretat Petulgreno. "You both have a destiny to fulfil. Do you have the necklace with you?"

Louisa handed it over with wide eyes. Ameretat brought out a large map and sat the necklace in the centre. She touched the centre of the necklace lightly and said

"Preparo el terreno a los tesoros de la vida"

Louisa gasped and grabbed Jack's arm as small lines began to come from the necklace and spread themselves, twisting and turning, across the map leading to a small island called "La isla de banquinegro"

"You must go there" said Ameretat calmly "You must go there and find what you have both been searching for. However be careful, there are dangerous tests there. You must prove yourselves worthy to obtain the treasure"

"How can we prove ourselves worthy?" said Jack eagerly

"Ah, that you must find out alone, or rather, together" She smiled at them both

Then her smile faded at the look on Louisa's face. On her face was a look of pure horror. 'This woman is mad if she thinks I am spending possibly years with this pirate just to find a treasure that might not exist!' she thought to herself

"You have always wanted adventure my dear, Louisa. Now you have it. This is your destiny. Remember the prophecy, you cannot leave each other for too long or you will both die"

Louisa raised a suspicious eyebrow. How did this woman know her name?

"It didn't say we would die in the prophecy" said Jack in a slightly higher voice

Ameretat just smiled which made both Jack and Louisa shift uncomfortably in their chairs.

"Good day my children"

Jack and Louisa taking this as their cue to leave got up. Jack took the map and followed Louisa out of the tent.

"Well I suppose we'd best be off then eh? A great adventure to go on!"

Louisa laughed derisively

"You can't honestly believe her?"

"Well, yes I do love."

"I'm not coming with you!"

"I don't think you want to die love" said Jack getting louder "And I'm not goin' to take the chance and risk me own life"

Louisa sighed in defeat

"Alright but I get a fair share of the treasure"

"No problem how does 15 sound to ye?"

"Ha! No, more around 50"

"Ye drive a hard bargain love" said Jack grinning "We have an accord"

Louisa smiled and shook his hand

'Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought' she thought to herself

'I'm beginning to like this lass' thought Jack

Louisa marched ahead of Jack back to the ship, staring at the necklace in her hands. She had never heard of magic such as this. As a matter of fact she did not believe in magic at all but who was she to argue with the handsome pirate captain? She stopped and shook her head. She did not find him handsome, just intriguing. Yes that's it…..intriguing.

**Another chapter! I hope i can keep everyone interested. I also noticed i have 110 hits but only 2 reviews. Hmmm...don't be lurker, come out and...erm...review!!**


	4. The Journey Begins

**Whoo! Another chapter! Finally I have updated. Thanks for my last reviews! You guys keep me going!**

**Here it be!**

Chapter 4- the journey begins

* * *

"Come on love!" Jack shouted back to Louisa 

Louisa was trailing behind Jack on the main deck of the Pearl dragging a heavy sword by her side. Jack had decided that Louisa had to be able to defend herself in case they were attacked on the journey to the treasure.

"Captain, this is ridiculous I will never be able to use a sword!"

Jack stopped and turned to face her.

"First of all, never say never love. You will be able to handle a sword when I'm through with ye. And second, call me Jack I think it would be acceptable since we will be together for a while."

Louisa rolled her eyes at him

"Alright then _Jack_. Teach me how to _handle a sword"_

Jack stood behind her

"Right love now I need to teach you the correct stance."

Jack ran his hand down her leg and moved her legs to a fight position. Louisa felt Jack smirk against her neck as she shivered at his touch.

"A-And then?" she whispered

Jack stepped away from her grinning.

"Then we fight love."

Louisa screamed as Jack lunged at her. She brought up the heavy sword to parry his attack. Although she managed to stop him running her through she lost her own sword in the process.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!?" she half screamed "Where you trying to kill me?"

Jack shrugged

"No, not at all. I was merely trying to surprise you. You took it well, almost"

Jack smirked at her. Louisa suddenly found herself wanting to slap that stupid smirk right off his face.

"I fail to see the humour Jack!"

Jack chuckled "I'm sorry love"

Louisa gave a small smile but inside she was still seething.

She raised the sword again and Jack lunged forward. Although Louisa tried valiantly to beat Jack, she just wasn't managing it at all. She gasped for breath leaning forward, the sword lying three feet away. Jack sheathed his sword and walked up to her still smirking.

"Ye could do with a bit more help, love." He said jeeringly

Louisa looked up at him and frowned.

"I realise that, Captain. If you don't mind I am going to lie down for a while"

Louisa stood up and walked off. She had called him Captain deliberately to subtly let him know that she was still angry with him. Whether he could grasp subtlety she did not know. Louisa walked into the cabin and lay on the bed. Her mind was in turmoil. She was having second thought about this treasure but she needed it, she needed it if she was to have any hope of a better life. Then there was that drunken pirate Jack Sparrow. He seemed like a good man, almost. He was sure of himself, a bit too sure. Louisa was not going to become another notch in his bedpost that was for sure, she blushed remembering her reaction to him touching her leg and hoped he hadn't noticed.

* * *

Jack stared after Louisa as she stomped to his cabin. It was obvious she was angry; she had called him captain in a tone of voice that made him want to have a piece protective glass between them. She was a feisty one, but not overly feisty like some of the woman he had met were, like Elizabeth. He swaggered over to Gibbs, who was at the helm. 

"How's the journey coming Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked round at him in surprise.

"Fine cap'n. We be near Isla Muelle, I'm thinking we should dock there sir. As there looks to be a mighty storm brewin'."

Jack waved a dismissive hand

"The pearl can 'andle it Gibbs!"

Gibbs nodded and went back to steering. He had learnt long ago to obey the captain, even if he thought he was being a blithering idiot.

Jack walked back into his cabin and found Louisa sleeping his bed. He studied her face, which was slightly blocked by a waterfall of black hair. She had a cute snub nose, which seemed to attract freckles. Other than that she was not particularly remarkable. He was still fond of her. She didn't seem to be too fond of him at the moment. No matter, he always won women over, but what of this particular woman? Would she be as easy as the rest? He doubted it; she seemed to have more class than others he had met. He shook his head and grabbed the map from his desk, walking out of the cabin and into a light rain. He looked up and groaned, it would be a long storm. He just hoped Louisa would stay asleep; he didn't want her getting into trouble.

Louisa yawned and sat up, feeling quite at peace. She jumped out of Jack's bed and put on her belt and waistcoat. She could hear the men on deck shouting and rain pounding against the ship. Louisa ran to the door and wrenched it open to reveal a complete disaster. The men were running through the lashing rain, securing ropes and climbing the rigging. Louisa ran on to the deck and searched for Jack. She found him at the helm, completely saturated. He looked round at her, his hair sending water flying at her when he turned around.

"Get back in me cabin now, love!"

Louisa frowned at him whilst clinging to the rails.

"I won't Jack! I can be of use."

Jack sighed in exasperation

"Love, I haven't taught you how to handle the ship in a storm. It's too dangerous."

"Why should you care? I'm just here to help you with the treasure. I will do what I can!"

Louisa fought her way through the wind and rain down on to the main deck. Jack stared after her wondering why she should want to risk her life just to help out the crew.

"Stupid girl" he muttered, whirling the wheel round.

Louisa slid over to the rigging and held on to it tightly. The ship was soaked and the rain was pounding against the black wood. Louisa swung round and began to climb the rigging, she had to get to the crows nest to check for approaching ships. She was oblivious to the cries of the crew telling her to come back down. Suddenly a wave came crashing into the side of the ship and Louisa lost her footing. She screamed as she fell, scrambling for the rope. Her hand finally found rope and she clung to it tightly. Jack ran over, shouting her name and leaned round the ship to grab her hand. The crew momentarily stopped to watch until:

"Get back to work ye dogs!"

The ship was lurching violently as Louisa screamed and clutched Jack's hand with her own shaking one.

"Love, let go of the rope and grab me with two hands!"

Louisa looked down into the rushing sea below her.

"I can't!" she cried

"Louisa!"

Louisa's head snapped up to stare at him. He never used her real name; it was always love.

"Louisa, you have to trust me!"

Louisa looked up at him incredulously

"Trust you?" she screeched "You're a bloody pirate!"

Jack frowned and narrowed his eyes

"I may be a pirate but that doesn't mean I'll leave a woman to die!"

Louisa looked into his desperate eyes and swallowed a lump in her throat. She was terrified; she didn't want to die now. She was angry with herself too, why did she not follow Jack's advice and go back into his cabin? He was a smart man and knew that she would do something like this.

"I-I-I just can't do it" she said quietly, tears were streaming down her face now. Her arms were weak and shaking in the cold rain; she couldn't hold on much longer. Then a wave knocked right into her and she fell backwards into the crushing black sea.

**

* * *

**

**Uh oh! Cliffie lol. Sorry**


	5. Games and Hoisting the colours

**Another chapter! Hope it is good, I wasn't all that sure but I had to update soon for all you wonderful reviewers! Have some cookies and tacos!**

**Here it be! Enjoy my readers**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Games and Hoist the colours**

Jack frantically ran to the ropes attached to the mast and tied one round his waist.

'Bloody hell' he thought 'I don't know why she didn't listen to me'

Although he grumbled about her disobeying him, he was still worried for her safety. He wanted, no, he needed her to be safe. He turned round to Gibbs and shouted to him.

"I'm goin' to get 'er Gibbs!"

Gibbs spluttered at him

"Cap'n, are ye mad?!"

Jack smirked as he ran to the side of the ship.

"If I wasn't this would probably never work!"

Jack leapt from the rail of the ship into the violent sea below him. He inwardly gasped at the iciness of it. He had to get to her fast or she would drown, if she had not frozen already. Jack swam down a bit further and spotted her, she was unconscious. He quickly grabbed her waist and hauled her through the dark water. She was lighter than he had anticipated, in fact; she was very light even with the water soaking into her clothes. Jack's head finally broke the surface of the choppy water and he gulped in the air.

"Gibbs! Pull me up man!" He called up to the ship

The crew, upon hearing their Captain call, pulled the rope and hoisted him on to the main deck. Jack set Louisa down carefully and inspected her. She had quite a large gash on her forehead. He lightly touched it and she winced slightly.

Jack turned quickly to a crewmember

"Get me some rum and bandages, quickly lad!"

Jack scooped Louisa up and carried her off to his cabin. As he shut the door he heard Gibbs shout to the crew to get back to work. Jack smiled to himself, good old Mr. Gibbs. Always there to pick things up. Jack turned his attention back to Louisa and lowered her on to his bed. He softly brushed her wet hair from her eyes and smiled as she groaned and moved. The crewmember burst into the room carrying two bottles of rum and a roll of bandages.

"Here ye are Cap'n!"

He ran, tripping over several bottles and a chair in his eagerness to get to Jack quickly.

"Thank ye lad. Off to work now"

The young boy nodded and did a half bow, then with a small, almost pitying glance at Louisa he ran off to the deck.

Jack uncorked one of the bottles of rum and practically threw the amber liquid down his throat. He then ripped off part of a bandage, soaked it in rum and dabbed around Louisa's cut, so that it would not become infected. After wrapping her head in bandages he lay down beside her. The swimming had tired him out and he was ready to sleep, Gibbs could handle things out there, after all, the water had calmed a bit. With that last thought Jack fell into the sweet dark of sleep.

Louisa groaned and sat up. She cracked open an eyelid and hissed as she saw light. Her head was splitting. She lifted her hand and felt something rough wrapped around her head. She then looked around her and saw Jack lying next to her, lightly snoring. It was funny how innocent we could all look while we were asleep. With the sly grin gone and mischievous, brown eyes hidden away, Jack looked almost like a small boy. Louisa laughed lightly at this thought and stood up. The room spun around her and she fell back onto the bed, which was actually Jack.

"Gah!"

Jack suddenly woke up and looked down at Louisa who was lying across his legs with an angelic smile upon her face

'Ha' thought Jack 'As though that lass could ever be angelic'

Jack grinned at her and helped her back on to the bed properly.

"How ye feelin', love?" he asked quietly

Louisa smiled at him

"Back to love now is it?"

Jack grinned at her but then his grin slid away and turned to a frown

"How could ye do tha'?"

Louisa slid backwards a bit and stared at him in surprise

"Wha-?"

"Ye know fine well what! Ye disobeyed a direct order, in a bloody storm! Ye could 'ave been killed! "

Louisa glowered at him and spoke in a low, almost dangerous voice.

"I am not some fragile little lady Jack. I will do as I please when I please."

"I am the captain on this ship and you will do as commanded"

Louisa snorted

"Jack, you couldn't captain a row boat!"

Jack growled and pushed Louisa back onto the bed and she gulped as his face came near to hers.

"_I _am the captain, a bloody good captain at that! Next time ye feel like disobeyin' me in front of me crew ye can take a trip down to the brig."

Louisa tried to move, she struggled against Jack's strong arms and eventually gave up.

"Ye can't beat me, love"

Louisa raised an eyebrow and laughed. This worried Jack slightly.

"Oh really Jack?"

Louisa leaned in close to Jack and brought her lips on to his. Jack, although surprised, responded with enthusiasm. He loosened his grip on Louisa's shoulders and relaxed a little. Suddenly Louisa grabbed his shoulders and spun him underneath her, leaving her free to stand up. Louisa broke away from Jack and stood, only swaying a little bit.

"I win. I hope you aren't that easily distracted all the time Jack!"

Louisa flounced out of the cabin and into the warm light of the deck. Jack touched his lips and grinned. She thought she could play this kind of game with him and win? Foolish girl. He would show her. Jack laughed and sat up, still dazed. Just then the door swung open to reveal Gibbs.

"Cap'n there's a Spanish galleon approachin' and she looks ready for a fight. What shall we do?"

Jack smirked and walked past Gibbs.

"Hoist the colours, mate"

**Ohoh! What will happen? Reviews are nice to get btw so if you review you can get more tacos and cookies! ;) Everyone cheer Scotland on for the big game tomorrow! I want them to beat Italy hehe**


	6. A fight to forget

**Here's another chapter! This one is longer, I know, go me hehe. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers! You have cheered me up! So this is for you….hope you like it. Scotland lost the game though ( Shame, Itlay shouldn't have got that last goal **

**Chapter 6- A fight to forget**

Louisa's hair whipped in the strong wind as she ran to the side of the ship. There it was, the Spanish galleon she had heard Gibbs talk about. It was a grand ship to be sure but she knew it could never catch up to the Pearl, unless they had some sort of plan. Louisa turned as she heard Jack swagger out of his cabin. He looked quite smug really but when he looked at Louisa a trace of uncertainty came over his face. She grinned and subtly winked at him as he walked up to the wheel.

Jack glanced at Louisa making sure to look slightly uncertain. She winked and grinned at him in a cheeky way. Jack had to resist laughing, he had to make her think that he was unsure about the way she had acted earlier in his cabin. He, being Captain Jack Sparrow, knew exactly what he was doing. He had dealt with women like Louisa before, she may be more challenging but things would work out. The fact of the matter is, he wanted her. However, he had to ensure her safety if that Spanish ship somehow caught up to them. He stared at her black hair flying in the wind and caught himself wondering if it was as soft as it looked. Jack shook himself out of these thoughts and tried to concentrate on steering the wheel.

The crew of the Black Pearl had taken more of a liking to Louisa. Not just because she was the only woman, but because she also had guts. They appreciated her climbing the rigging during a storm just to make sure they were safe from attack. She noticed this because as they walked past her they would either wave in a friendly way, as friendly as a pirate can get mind you, or simply say "Hello Louisa." Louisa however was concentrating on the ship following them to take any notice of the crew. The large galleon did not seem to be trying to hard to catch up to them. This made her wonder if they had something else up their sleeve.

"Jack!" she called "I have something to ask you"

Jack walked over to Louisa with long strides and stopped just behind her, unusually close.

"Aye Louisa?" he whispered in her ear

Louisa frowned and turned round pushing him away from her.

"Will you stop trying to play your little "games" with me so that I can ask you one question?"

Jack opened and closed his mouth not sure what to do. He settled on looking at her intently.

"Yes Jack, I've heard all about you and you little escapades. Trying to get women to fall for you, being the dashing hero. Personally, I've never had much time for heroes."

Jack scowled.

"What do you want then?"

Louisa pulled him over to the railing and turned him to face the ship.

"Don't you think that that ship is a bit too relaxed about chasing us?"

Jack smirked and turned towards Louisa

"Love, It probably knows it can't catch us"

"I _know _it knows it can't catch us but that doesn't stop it from letting anyone else try"

Jack smirked yet again

"Don't worry your pretty little head-"

Jack stopped short as he noticed a red blush begin to creep along Louisa's cheeks

"Don't patronise me!" she shouted "I may not be _captain_ but I am able to notice when something is suspicious!"

Jack backed towards the wheel not saying a word. He wasn't going to humour her paranoid mind.

That night the whole crew were drinking up a storm. Only Louisa remained suspicious that the Spanish ship was still following them. It had not made any sign of hostility but the fact that it was still there bothered her. Jack had not spoken to her again all day; probably worried she would lash out at him again. Louisa huffed loudly and turned her back on the drunken pirates. Then she froze; just through the fog that was forming another ship was appearing. It was close to their ship, and flying Spanish colours. Louisa felt something lightly brush her hair. She yelped and then whacked whoever was behind her.

"Ow!" said Jack "You have lovely hair, love. Veeeerryyy soft"

He was swaying more than usual and smelled more like rum than ever. Louisa decided to ignore the fact that he was playing with her hair and seemed to be stretching his words.

"Jack look through that fog! There's another ship, it's flying the same colours as the one behind us."

Jack sobered immediately.

"On deck all hands!" he shouted

The crew stopped and turned to their captain

"Beg pardon sir?" said one

"A ship is coming towards us from the port side! It's moving fast and it's going to bloody crash into us!" cried Louisa

The crew stood still for another second before coming to life. The deck was full of pirates running and shouting. They were readying the cannons and pulling out their swords.

"Love, I don't say this often but we're goin' to stand and fight. I want you to take this." He handed her a small knife "And hide in me cabin for now"

Louisa opened her mouth to argue but Jack interrupted her.

"No arguing love! You don't know the Spanish like I do. Now hide!"

Louisa ran down the stairs from the helm and into Jack's cabin.

She sat down in the chair behind his desk her mind whizzing. She reached out and picked up the necklace in the table and examined it. It did nothing. She clasped it around her neck and was surprised to fell it was still warm, as though someone had recently taken it off. She then reached out for the map and looked over it. She could not believe that she was going hunting for treasure with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Neither of them had figured out the meaning of the prophecy. Louisa had suggested it had something to do with them falling in love but when she mentioned it to Jack he had choked on his rum and walked away from her. She had not brought it up again. A loud banging noise reached her ears from the main deck. Louisa ran to the door and turned the key in it. She would not let them in, after all, she could hardly handle a friendly fight with Jack let alone two large Spanish men who would not hesitate to kill her. She shuddered at that thought and sat back down at the desk. She returned to her thoughts and stared once again at the map. Deep down she still believed that it was she and Jack's love that would help them find the treasure. 'But there is no love there, so this could be a wasted journey' she thought to herself. She heard a scream from the deck and the sound of running feet. The Spanish had obviously boarded. 'I hope Jack is alright' she thought. Just then someone started banging loudly on the door. Louisa jumped and dropped the map, which fluttered under the desk. Louisa ducked down beneath the desk to pick it up at the exact moment the door burst open. Louisa froze underneath the desk her hand still outstretched to get the map. She heard the two men talking in heavily accented English.

"She should be here!" cried one

They both snooped around the cabin thankfully not coming around to the back of the desk. Louisa's hand slipped on the rough wood and she gasped as she stopped herself falling over. She heard the footsteps falter.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I heard someone!"

She heard them stop and listen again.

"See? You are imagining it! Now come, we must go"

Louisa heard footsteps once again and sighed in relief. She could still hear the fighting outside the cabin. She lightly stood up, leaving the map on the floor. She screamed as she felt rough hands grab her arms.

"Shush senortita. We don't want to hurt you." breathed one

Louisa shuddered as the stench of his breath reached her nose but she stayed silent.

"Is she the one?" enquired the shorter of the two.

The man holding her spun her round so he could take in her features. He was very tall, so tall that Louisa had to look up at him. He had dark hair and disgusting rotting teeth.

"Si, she is the one"

They dragged Louisa out to the blood covered deck.

"Help!" she screamed "Help me! Jack!"

Jack turned round and blanched when he saw Louisa held by the two large men. Louisa tried to escape and run over to him but couldn't move.

She sighed inwardly 'I wish I was a proper pirate, I would find a way out of this!'

The two men roughly dragged her to their ship. It was the galleon that had been following them earlier. Clearly it had caught up. Louisa kicked out at the man carrying her. He groaned in pain.

"Stop her!" he shouted to his companion

Louisa felt a thump on the back of her head, a shout from Jack and then everything went black.

**Oh! Intense! haha well see that little purple button in the corner there? If you click it it giggles! Nah not really but if you click it and review i giggle**


	7. We meet again

**Thank you so much to my readers! I'll just let you know that I finally figured out how to enable anonymous reviews so anonymous reviewers….get..erm….well, get reviewing please! Hehe. Sorry for the long wait on the chapter, it took me a while. It's just and info/filler chapter but I'm quite happy with it, I hope you are too!**

**Emma xx**

**Chapter 7- we meet again**

Jack watched helplessly as the Spanish pirates took away Louisa. His heart wrenched as he watched her struggle and scream for him to help her. Everything felt like it was moving slow motion and she was just too fast as he tried to break his way through the fighting men. He saw one of the men hit her over the head with the hilt of his sword and he shouted out angrily. Suddenly a man leapt out at him and Jack brought his sword up to block the attack. He fought quickly and ferociously but he couldn't get to Louisa.

* * *

The Spanish pirates had left the Black Pearl in a reasonable state. Nonetheless there were some repairs to be made but they could wait. Jack was on the warpath; he needed Louisa back. The old gypsy's words were tumbling around in his head:_Remember the prophecy, you cannot leave each other for too long or you will both die._

Jack gulped and paced the deck faster. They were quickly catching up to the Spanish ship but it wasn't fast enough for Jack. He could not stay apart from Louisa for much longer both of them would die. Jack stopped suddenly on the deck. Was his vision blurring? Was he feeling faint? Why was it so warm? Jack growled and shook is head. 'Stop overreacting' he scolded himself.

Gibbs watched his captain in pity. He was feeling his head now to check if he was too warm. Gibbs shrugged and turned away. He should be used to this by now.

* * *

Louisa groaned and sat up. Her head was aching; after all, being hit on the head twice in two days is no picnic. She looked around the dark, dank room and worked out that she must be in the brig of the Spanish ship. She stood slowly and rubbed her head, squinting into the dark corner. Her breath caught in her throat; there was someone there.

"Do not panic, my dear"

Louisa frowned and walked slowly over to the huddled mass.

"Ameretat Petulengro?"

The person stood up and walked into the small sliver of light shining through the bars.

"It is I, child"

Louisa gaped at the gypsy. She was as odd and mysterious as ever but she had an unusual malnourished look to her.

"Why are you here?" whispered Louisa

"I am here to guide you"

She ushered Louisa over to a small pile of hay and sat her down.

"I must tell you-"

Louisa cut in before Ameretat could get started.

"Did they take you because of the treasure?" she asked

Ameretat hesitated

"Yes." She said finally

"Why?!" exclaimed Louisa

"They want to find the treasure that both you and the pirate called Jack search for."

Louisa looked aghast.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't want to drag you into this!"

Ameretat patted Louisa's leg comfortingly

"No, no dear this was all supposed to happen! It's my destiny to help you."

Louisa nodded slightly for her to continue.

"You see, dear, to find the treasure you must find love. Only then can you get what you truly want most."

Louisa sighed angrily and shook her head

"You are being annoyingly vague about this! Anyway, I told Jack this and he did not react well"

"Just remember, follow your heart and you will find the treasure. Don't give anything away to Captain Ballesteros. He is a forceful man but he will not hurt you. Just don't be too…. vague, or he may lose his temper"

Ameretat broke off as heavy footsteps made their way down to the brig.

Ameretat stood and walked up to the door where a young pirate stood. He looked slightly nervous as he unlocked the door and grabbed Ameretat's arm. He dragged her out while muttering:

"The cap'n wants to see you, miss."

Ameretat went quietly, leaving Louisa alone and scared. She needed Jack to save her now. She sat back and waited for her freedom to come.

'_You can't simply wait for freedom you have to get it yourself' _said a small voice in her head.

Louisa sighed and folded her arms. What was the use? The minute she grabbed freedom it slipped away from her. Louisa looked up as a bang and a splash came from above. She heard quick footsteps come down to the brig and saw the same young man, now paler than ever, unlock the cell.

"Come on, miss. It's your turn now."

Louisa stood and walked out of the cell. The young man lightly took her arm and led her up to the deck.

"Why are you here on this ship?" she whispered to him "It's obvious you don't belong."

"I had a debt to pay miss. You don't ever stop owing Captain Ballesteros money."

Louisa raised her eyebrows but the man did not elaborate on his comment. The crew were now shouting out lewd and disgusting suggestions for Louisa. She ignored them as she was softly pushed into the Captain's cabin. She glanced around to see if Ameretat was here but she could not spot her; the only source of light was the numerous candles placed around the cabin. Louisa looked around at the table in the centre of the lavishly decorated cabin and saw a large man sitting behind it. He stood and his fat belly wobbled slightly.

"Ah, senorita!" he cried

He walked into the light of the moon and Louisa saw he had a small, rather weak beard and a drinker's ruddy face. Louisa smiled at him insincerely and walked forward.

The Captain bowed slightly and showed her to the seat in front of his desk. As she sat down Louisa rolled her eyes at his pathetic and transparent attempt to be gentlemanly. He leaned forward over his table and studied her face.

"Ah, such a pretty face, mi amor."

Louisa suppressed a shudder as his foul breath whispered over her face.

"As you probably have heard, I am Captain Ballesteros."

Louisa kept her face expressionless and nodded.

"I would like you to dine with me tonight, so, I cannot have you dressed so unflatteringly."

He groaned as he stood. As did his chair but Louisa thought that was probably in relief at having his fat arse off it, however, she did not voice her opinion. He walked over to a little chest and pulled a long dress from it. Louisa, in spite of herself, gasped at its beauty. It was a deep, sapphire blue with silvery white lacing around the arms. Around the neckline several small sapphires had been sewn on flawlessly. Ballesteros grinned.

"You like it?"

Louisa nodded and stood to take it from him. He gave her the dress and left the cabin to let her change.

* * *

Jack glanced at his compass and saw it was pointing, unwaveringly, at the ship directly in front of him. They would be alongside it within the hour. He clutched the wheel beneath his hand and willed the ship along faster.

* * *

Louisa looked at herself in the mirror and sighed happily. She liked to feel feminine once in a while. The dress fitted her perfectly and made her curves more pronounced, her hair and been brushed and now lay soft and lightly curled down to her mid back. She turned as the door opened and saw Ballesteros standing grinning at her. He walked in and sat down motioning for her to do the same. She sat across from him and he leaned forward again.

"You look simply delightful."

Louisa strained her face into a smile. No matter how much she loved the dress this man was an evil kidnapper. The door opened once more and the crew came in carrying food and wine. After it had all been set down Ballesteros, without waiting for Louisa, grabbed the first piece of bread and threw it down his throat. Louisa wondered if he even chewed. He drank the wine as though it was water and sat back to look at Louisa.

"Where is Ameretat?" she asked suddenly

Ballesteros frowned and then clicked his fingers as understanding dawned on him.

"Ah, you mean the old gypsy? She is having a well deserved rest." He chuckled

Louisa remembered the bang and splash she had heard and felt slightly sick.

"I have much to discuss with you." said Ballesteros.

Louisa sipped her wine and smiled.

"Oh, I know captain. People don't usually kidnap me unless they have something to discuss."

Ballesteros's grin slid from his fat face.

"I do not welcome impertinence from women." He said sharply

"Well you had best get used it." Replied Louisa

Ballesteros repressed a shout and fixed his face into a paternal smile.

"I just need you to tell me about the treasure you and that pirate Sparrow are after."

Louisa noticed the way he spat Jack's surname and grinned slightly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said

Ballesteros growled and stood. Louisa sat back looking satisfied; she had wondered how long he could keep up the act. She was not scared; Ameretat had said he wouldn't harm her as long as he needed information but Louisa could see his control slowly slipping away.

"Listen you little whore, I want that treasure whether you are willing to give me the information or if I have to force it from you."

Louisa stayed silent

"I want to know where the necklace is!" He shouted, spraying her with spit.

Louisa felt the cold of the necklace against her chest but showed no sign that it was there.

"I'm afraid you took the wrong person for that."

Ballesteros walked forward and pulled her from her seat. He held her arm painfully tight but Louisa did not show she was in pain; she had become good at hiding emotions.

"Hurting me will do you no good." she said quietly

"That gypsy was just like you! Tell me why you don't deserve the same fate."

Louisa smiled humourlessly.

"Because you need me and you know it."

Ballesteros raised his hand to hit her but there was a large blast of cannon fire and ship lurched sharply. Ballesteros was flung into the wall and knocked out cold.

Louisa screamed as the door blasted open to reveal Jack no longer swaying but deadly serious.

"Ye miss me, love?"

Well, as serious as Jack Sparrow could get.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews will make me happy!**


	8. We had best start falling

**Ahh! Reviews! Here are 10 cookies to everyone that reviewed. You cheered me up hehe. I decided to put up another chapter quickly for you guys but it's just a little romance filler as I felt Jack and Louisa hadn't really got much lovin' done****. I'm not very happy with it but I felt there was nothing else that I could add to it.**

**Here we goooooooo**

**Chapter 8- We had best start falling**

Louisa gaped at Jack as he stood, quite magnificently, silhouetted against the black night sky and flashing cannons. Jack ran towards Louisa and grabbed her hand, pulling her from the cabin, without a backwards glance at the stirring Ballesteros. They ran out on to the deck to find the crew of the Pearl fighting ferociously against the Spanish pirates. Jack turned to Louisa and grabbed her arms to make sure she was listening and looking directly at him.

"Louisa, love. Yer all right?" he asked, his eyes roaming over her face to look for bruises.

Louisa's laugh teetered on the edge of maniacal at her relief of seeing Jack there to rescue her.

"I'm fine!" she cried. "Thanks to you!"

Jack grinned and pulled her towards a plank between the ships.

"Love, run quickly across this plank and lock yerself in me cabin. I'll be with ye momentarily"

Louisa nodded and Jack turned to help Gibbs who seemed to have caught himself in the rigging and was trying to hold off two men. Louisa lifted the skirts of the dress and put one steady foot on the plank before she felt someone grip her shoulder and spin her around violently.

It was Ballesteros, looking mutinous and with a large amount of candle wax on his balding head.

"I know that isn't for decoration" sniggered Louisa.

But her laugh was cut short as he put a knife to her neck and pulled her to the middle of the deck.

"Leave my men or the girl will die!" he roared

Everyone stopped fighting and turned to face him.

Jack jumped forward trying to reach Louisa but Ballesteros stepped back and pressed the knife deeper into Louisa's neck. Louisa felt blood trickle down her neck and whimpered in fear.

'No.' she said to herself. 'You could handle this fat pirate scum before and you can do it again'

'Ah, but that was in a game of words, this is the real thing. You have no experience in fighting' said a doubting voice.

'There's always a time to learn' said the stronger voice.

Everything happened in quick succession. Louisa stamped down on Ballesteros's toe and spun out of his grip, straight into Jack's arms. Ballesteros howled in anger and pain as ran at Louisa and Jack. Then, suddenly, he crashed to the deck and whacked his head on the side of a cannon falling unconscious, for the second time. Louisa looked up to see the young boy from earlier with his foot sticking out. He whistled and stepped back into the stunned crowd, grinning at her. Louisa laughed loudly and hopped onto the plank, glad to be going back to the Pearl.

* * *

Louisa looked down at the sea, the warm Caribbean air whispering around her, blowing her hair back and brushing her cheeks. The dark night sky above was beautiful and millions of stars reflected into the black sea below, making it look like a second sky. 

She had been sitting here for a while just staring at the sea, thinking about all that had happened, mulling over what Ameretat had told her. She had fallen asleep the moment she had reached Jack's cabin and had woken up to find him gone, so, she wandered onto the empty deck.

She surmised that it would have to have been around 1 in the morning, but she had never been good with time so she was probably wrong.

She sighed and dangled one foot through the railings of the ship, hoping to let the sea splash her dry skin.

"Ye know sharks might be able to jump that high." Whispered someone in her ear.

Louisa jumped and turned to find Jack smirking at her.

"I doubt it." She said sullenly

Jack sat himself down next to her and lay back, pulling her down with him.

"Thank you for saving me Jack." She whispered into his chest

"No problem, love." He whispered back, squeezing her hand. "I hope that bugger didn't hurt you."

Louisa laughed

"No, he wouldn't have got the chance."

"I'm not surprised with what happened back there. Didn't know ye had the guts, love"

They lapsed into silence for a moment before Jack said:

"You look good in that dress you know."

"Thank you" said Louisa, hoping Jack couldn't see her blush in the dark.

"But I prefer pirate clothes."

"Of course you would." snorted Louisa

Jack sat up and stared at Louisa for a moment

"What is it?" she asked, also sitting up.

"Why did Ballesteros take you?" he asked

"For the treasure" said Louisa in surprise "Didn't you guess? Although, how he heard we were after it is beyond me."

"Aye, I suppose, but I wanted to be sure he wasn't getting back at me"

Louisa grinned

"What did you do to him?"

Jack hesitated

"Let's just say there won't be any mini Ballesteros running around."

Louisa chuckled

"Thank the Lord. I think you did the world a favour there Jack."

Jack laughed and lay back again.

They fell silent once more and just looked at the sky.

"You know Jack, I met Ameretat Petulengro on that ship."

Jack sat bolt upright again

"What?!"

"Yes, she said she had to guide us. Oh, I hope she is safe"

"Well, what did she say?" asked Jack eagerly.

"Er….."

Louisa was now regretting mentioning the gypsy.

"Go on, love!"

"We, er…wehavetofallinlove." Said Louisa all in one breath

"Beg your pardon?" said Jack

"We have to fall in love."

Louisa looked anywhere but at Jack and began to play with a small jewel at the hem of her dress.

"Oh" he said quietly

"Yes, oh." said Louisa

Louisa glanced up at Jack and saw him staring at her with a rather odd look on his face.

"Jack, what is-"

Louisa's sentence was cut short by Jack's lips crashing onto her own. She put her hands on his shoulders and he laced his through her hair. They broke apart and Louisa stared at him looking stunned.

"I suppose we had best start falling then, ae, love?"

Louisa laughed and leaned into Jack for another kiss, which he happily did.

* * *

**Bow chika wow wow! Alright people let's keep our minds, and this story, rated T! Again, cookies and rum for those who review!**


	9. Would the captain like a good time?

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all got fantastic presents because I know I did! Here's another chapter for you. I'm sorry it was quite slow, no, very slow but I've been having a bit of trouble writing it lately. Anyway, don't make me beg for reviews because it is rather pitiful and you will cry. The easiest thing in this situation is to review!**

**Chapter 9- would the captain like a good time?**

* * *

Louisa shot up in bed covered in a cold sweat. 

She had been having a nightmare about Captain Ballesteros; She sensed he would be coming back, soon.

She quickly scanned the room for any sign of Jack and did not see him. Louisa stood from the bed and pulled her boots, waistcoat and belt on.

She walked over to Jack's desk and looked over the charts for the journey. Jack had obviously just updated them as Louisa saw that they were now past the island of Oxbay and were near La isla Muelle.

They were closer than ever to the treasure and Louisa felt a surge of excitement and her spirits lifted slightly.

She heard the door open and looked up as Jack sauntered in. He grinned at her and put his arms 'round her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"Jack" she laughed "Not now, please!"

Jack groaned and let her go, grudgingly.

"Is milady hungry at all?" he asked

"Starved, actually." replied Louisa.

Jack held out his arm for her and Louisa linked her own arm through his.

She and Jack had spent most of the night talking and kissing. Mostly kissing.

Louisa still, no matter how much she wanted him, was not going to fall for Jack too easily. She had heard the stories and was never taken for a fool.

Jack obviously realised this and slept on the floor of his cabin the night before, oddly gentlemanly, for Jack anyway. Louisa half expected him to be naked before she could blink, as she understood it was his special talent.

Gibbs looked down from the helm and saw his Captain and Louisa walking arm in arm down to the galley. He grinned and sighed; it was inevitable that Jack and Louisa would get together but if it made his captain happy it was all the better for him.

However, he decided to remain in the role of the silent onlooker for now in case there did happen to be complications that he most definitely did not want to get involved in.

Louisa sat down across from Jack and smiled as he passed her the usual mouldy, grey, porridge like substance. She was used to the taste by now but she never looked at it while eating if she could help it.

"Do you mind?" she asked Jack

"What?" he asked in surprise

Louisa laughed

"You're watching me eat and it's making me somewhat uncomfortable"

Jack grinned

"I've just never seen a lady look so beautiful while eating gruel"

Louisa rolled her eyes and put down her spoon.

"Please, Jack, you can stop acting like a love sick puppy now. It's unnerving. Go back to your old pirate self! If not for me but for you and your crew."

Jack sighed in relief and pulled her bowl and spoon over to himself.

"Thank Calypso for that, love. I'm not sure how to act around you now!"

Louisa frowned and pulled her bowl back and the spoon out of his mouth with a sigh.

"Treat me the same as you used to! There is no difference, at least not to me."

Jack hesitated

"Well, now that you're my girl-" Jack stopped speaking at the look on Louisa's face.

"I'm not anyone's girl Jack. If you are going to treat me as property I think we should go back to being mere acquaintances."

"No! Love, I'm just not sure of how I should act around a girl that I'll be with for, possibly, a good while."

Louisa pushed her bowl away and looked Jack square in the eyes.

"If you don't want to be with me just say and everything can end, Jack."

"Look, it's fine, love. Don't make things awkward. I'm sure I can get used to this…what did you call it again?"

"A long-term relationship?" said Louisa lifting an eyebrow.

Jack grinned

"Aye! That!"

Louisa laughed and brushed his hand over the table.

"I suppose I could get used to it quite easily."

Jack smiled and gulped.

He wondered; could he stay with this girl forever?

* * *

Louisa breathed the salty sea air with a smile and began to swab the deck. 

The past few days had been unusually uneventful for her. She was getting to know the crew and found that she quite liked them, as far as a person could like pirates that is.

They were approaching La isla de banquinegro and the excitement was mounting aboard the ship. Louisa, Jack and the crew were stopping into Isla Muelle for some supplies and a well-deserved rest soon and it was eagerly anticipated.

Louisa was looking forward to being on land again. As much as she loved ships and sailing, land seemed a steadier place to be at the moment. With the rocking of a ship things always seemed uncertain and ever changing, dangerous even, but land was hard and solid, reliable to always stay the same.

Jack watched Louisa as she flopped to the deck and pushed her hair out of her eyes. He laughed lightly at her tired and disgruntled expression. She had been working hard these past few days. She had decided to get to know the crew and Jack was surprised to find that they accepted her as easily as any man. Then again, Louisa was no ordinary woman. She reminded Jack of Elizabeth…without the killing, of course.

" Cotton" called Jack 'Take the wheel, man."

Cotton nodded and took Jack's place at the helm.

Jack stretched and sauntered over to where Louisa lay in the shade of the mast. She was guzzling down a flask of water.

"Yer going to drown yourself there, love."

Louisa gasped and choked on the water. She spluttered and squinted her eyes up at Jack.

"For the love of mother and child Jack! Don't bloody scare me like that!"

Jack simply smirked and sat down next to her.

"So, love, are ye lookin' forward to walking on land again?"

Louisa sighed happily and closed her eyes as a light breeze played across her face. It was extremely relaxing.

"Can't bloomin wait. I plan on getting piss drunk while I'm there."

Jack laughed, sounding a bit surprised.

"You? Drunk? Well Miss. Robin, I never!"

Louisa looked at him through one eye.

"You'll see Sparrow. I could drink you under the table"

Jack leaned towards her.

"You seem very certain." He said

"Of course I am. I'm usually certain when I'm right."

Jack laughed and stood, swaying slightly

"Anyway" continued Louisa "Your pissed all the time so it shouldn't be too hard for me to get you to the edge."

"Ah, but love. A man who is always drunk can truly handle his drink."

"Mm hm." Louisa yawned loudly, clearly not caring for the conversation anymore.

"Are we nearly there?" she asked

"Open your bloody eyes, love."

Louisa did as he said and found herself looking at a bustling harbour.

"Oh!" she exclaimed

"Yes, oh!" mocked Jack

"Shut it you" said Louisa, groaning as she got to her feet.

Jack took her arm and led her down the gangplank and onto the dock, along with the rest of the crew. Louisa shrugged herself out of Jack's grip, frowning.

"I'm not a doll, Jack."

"Sorry, love."

It was obvious he wasn't listening though; He was too busy looking at the sights of the harbour.

Louisa slipped past Jack and calmly unhooked his money pouch from his belt. She was amazed that he did not notice.

She wandered into main street and looked wonderingly at all the stalls. They were selling everything from fruit to gunpowder.

She walked up to small stall and bought herself an apple, courtesy of Jack, and blissfully strolled around. She came to a halt at a pistol vendor and gaped at a beautiful pistol in the centre of the display. It was made of a dark mahogany wood with gold and silver laid into the handle.

"Does ze pretty lady like?" enquired a French accent beside her

Louisa turned and saw a middle-aged man standing before her. He was rather fat and had incredible greasy hair.

"The pretty lady likes very much." Said Louisa softly

The man walked behind the counter and took the gun from its stand. He brought it over to her and held it out. Louisa went forward to hold it but the man pulled it back.

"Ah" he scolded "You must see with your eyes, not with your hands."

Louisa nodded and pulled out the money pouch.

"How much?" she asked

The man smiled at her and placed a thoughtful finger on his chin

"I would say…one Ecu."

"Pardon?" asked Louisa, bewildered

"Ah, I apologise, miss. You carry ze English money do you not?"

Louisa nodded

"Zat would be one crown, I think!"

Louisa grinned and paid the man his money.

He wrapped the pistol up in clean, leather material and handed it to Louisa.

Louisa thanked the man and went on her way, her, or Jack's, moneybag was considerably lighter.

* * *

Eventually Louisa found Jack in a small tavern called The Faithful Bride. Louisa snorted as she saw the name. It was quite ironic considering what probably went on in some of those rooms. 

She found Jack at the bar drinking his rum.

"Would the captain like a good time tonight?" she whispered in his ear.

Jack jumped and turned around to face her.

His face quickly became marred by a scowl when he saw who it was.

Louisa smiled at him and sat down.

"How did you get that rum?" she asked, innocently

"I have a tab" growled Jack "What the ruddy hell did you think you were up to?"

Louisa sat back and ordered rum, handing a shilling to the barkeep.

"Treating myself," she replied, avoiding his irate gaze.

Louisa pulled the new pistol from its wrapping and showed it to Jack who's face slowly turned red.

"Quite nice, don't you think?" she asked

"Quite nice?" Half screamed Jack. "I'll tell you what's quite nice! It's quite nice being able to spend yer own money before some silly girl goes and steals it!"

Louisa's lips fell from their smile and she touched Jack's arm.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I really don't know what I was thinking."

She truly was sorry and she rarely admitted it. Of course, Jack did not realise this but he seemed to accept it.

Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes

"It's alright, love. If you had asked I would have bought it for you though."

"Pirate" grinned Louisa

Jack laughed and pulled her onto his lap

"So what did you say about me havin' a good time tonight?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this late chrismas present, folks! Please review. I need more encouragment...i am a review addict. Is there an RA? (reviews annonymous) Heehee**


	10. The Great Escape

**I must give my most profuse apologies to my readers. I have been busy with school (essays galore, I bet your glad you're not me) and all that jazz and I have not had the time to update. However, I gave myself a boot up the arse and updated when I finshed my art folio!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**As always I ask you to review. I just hope I haven't lost some of you because of my long absence (sobs uncontrollably)**

**Chapter 10-The great escape**

* * *

Jack grumbled deep in his throat and guzzled his rum down; he was most certainly _not _having a good time, apart from the rum; that was his only comfort. 

He was watching Louisa with narrowed eyes as she played Rummy with his crew. She was winning obviously.

He had envisioned a night of unadulterated passion but she just stood up and dragged him over to the card table. After he refused to join in their game she had called him a grumpy old pirate, in front of his crew no less!

* * *

Louisa grinned at the crew making them extremely uneasy. 

"I do believe that's one, two, three aaand four of hearts and a Jack, a Queen and a King, gents!" chirped Louisa, setting down her cards with a flourish.

The crew grumbled and threw their money sullenly on the table.

Louisa licked her lips and swept it all towards Jack's money pouch.

She stood up quickly, pushing her chair back across the grotty wooden floor.

"'Fraid I'm out here, mates."

"Are ya sure, lass?" asked Peg Leg Pete "Yer on a roll that be certain."

Louisa laughed and glanced back towards Jack who was pouting up a maelstrom.

"No, I think it be best if I leave it at that. Don't want to lose all of this now, do I?" she said patting the money back maternally.

"Aye, I suppose. Be seeing ya, lass!"

The crew waved goodbye to Louisa as she walked over to Jack.

Jack jumped as something heavy crashed on to the bar beside him.

"Here be yer money, you can stop all that pouting now."

Louisa sank down onto a seat and grinned at Jack as he picked up the money pouch and shook it.

"Seems about right" he said

"So…" said Louisa

"So, what?" asked Jack

"Aren't you goin' to buy me a congratulatory rum for getting' all that money back?"

Jack laughed loudly.

"No." he said after calming down

"Well, can I have some of yours?" asked Louisa hopefully

Jack pulled his rum close to his chest as though it were his first-born.

"Even more no." he said

Louisa sighed and rested her head on his shoulder

"Fine" she yawned

Jack looked down at her and placed his arm around her waist.

"Tired, love?"

He was answered with a snore.

"I'll take that as a yes then, shall I?"

Jack set down his now empty mug of rum and lifted Louisa from her seat to carry her bridal style.

The barman looked at him suspiciously as he carried the unconscious young woman upstairs but did not say a word.

Jack shook his head and grumbled.

As though he would take advantage her! He would never have to, all he usually had to do was spread word that he was back in port and he had dozens of girls floating about after him.

Louisa snorted softly and cuddled in closer to his chest. Jack smiled down at her affectionately but then shook his head and stared straight ahead.

Jack doubted his ability to let Louisa go after this curse was lifted with every passing day they were together.

This was a new emotion he was grappling with.

He was a loyal man who was a good(ish) friend to his crew but he had never truly _loved _anyone before.

When he had thought her in danger with Ballesteros he had been murderous. He wasn't sure if he wanted to experience that every day after she left him to carry on with her life.

Jack kicked open the room door and went to lay her down on the bed.

Then he stopped; those sheets were disgusting. He sat her down while he slipped his coat off and laid her on top of that instead.

He lay down beside her and pushed her hair out of her face.

That was his next problem; would she want to stay with him? Did she feel like she could put up with a, as she called him, "grumpy old pirate"?

The word old stuck out to Jack like a whore at a ball.

He sighed and lay his head down. He would never be too old, plus, he still looked better than men half his age.

With that thought Jack drifted into the comforting dark of sleep.

* * *

Louisa sat up and stretched her arms. She jumped as she felt her arm fall on something soft. She looked down and saw Jack snoring on the bed. 

Louisa smiled and felt his coat underneath her.

Louisa stood from the bed and felt Jack's arm slide from around her waist.

She looked over at him and frowned.

Her feelings were incredibly complicated with him.

Her mother had always told her:

"When you find the man you truly love you'll have no doubt whatsoever, darlin'"

Louisa smiled sadly just thinking about her mother's voice and her rather usless advice.

She had died years ago from whooping cough but Louisa liked to remember her before the illness; laughing and full of life.

She wasn't sure what she would do when she would have to leave Jack. After the curse was broken he surely wouldn't want to stay with her.

She searched every inch of Jack face and seemed to decide upon something. She was hardly a coward and this was of the utmost importance to her.

Louisa reached forward and shook Jack's arm.

He grumbled, rolled over and opened his eyes.

He stared at her blearily for a second before sitting up.

"Mornin', love" he said tiredly.

Louisa crawled up the bed towards him and sat directly in front of him, so that they were face to face.

"Jack, I've been thinking." said Louisa, nervously playing with the filthy bed sheet.

Jack's face turned tense

"What about?"

"Well, you see, I've been thinking about you and me an-"

Louisa was cut off as the door burst open to reveal a very haggard looking Gibbs.

Jack stared at Gibbs for a moment before standing up.

"Well, go on. What is it man?" prompted Jack

Gibbs held up his hand and leaned on his knees, wheezing. He had clearly run here.

"It be..Cap- Captain Ballesteros, sir. He-here in….in port."

Louisa leapt from the filthy bed and ran to the window. They had a good view of the docks from their room.

Sure enough she could see the mahogany ship flying the Spanish flag.

"They've been asking around about the lass there, Cap'n."

Jack glanced anxiously at Louisa's horrified face before turning back to Gibbs.

"Gather the men" he said urgently "Ready the sails. We have some running to do."

Gibbs did an awkward kind of salute and stumbled from the room.

Jack twisted to face Louisa and grabbed her hand, pulling her forcefully out the door.

"Love, I would usually in circumstances such as these be sympathetic to a lady like yourself but we have no bloody time so hurry yourself up!"

Louisa let Jack pull her onto the balcony overlooking the main tavern area.

Jack grunted in annoyance as he saw two robust men enter the tavern. It was clear they were from Ballestero's crew.

One man looked up to the balcony just as Jack pulled Louisa back into the room and punched his companion on the shoulder, pointing up towards the rooms.

Jack shut the door and leapt over to the chest of drawers in the corner. With Louisa's help he managed to block the door.

It was not much but in this hurried situation it was going to have to do.

Jack looked around desperately as they heard thundering footsteps coming up the creaky wooden stairs.

Louisa secretly hoped the men were so big they would break the stairs but her hopes were shattered when she heard huge hands hammering on the door.

Louisa ran to the bed and pulled up the sheets.

"Love, really, I want to but in case you haven't noticed, now is not the best time." said Jack

Louisa ignored him and tied the two sets of sheets together to create a makeshift rope. She made sure she tied the rope with the devil's tongue knot Gibbs had taught her; the last thing they needed was to break their necks.

Jack watched as Louisa tied the bedclothes to the handle of the shutters on the window.

"Clever." muttered Jack as Louisa beckoned him over.

"This should hold as we go down, but just in case it breaks when one of us gets down, I'll go first." Said Louisa, staring down at the ground. It had seemed so much close earlier.

"So, let me rephrase that for you. You go down first and if the rope breaks you scarper off and leave me to fight the two Spanish beasts out there."

Louisa nodded and put one leg over the windowsill.

"It's not all that difficult to understand, is it?"

And with that she grabbed the rope and jumped from the window.

Jack watched as she landed lightly on her feet and threw the rope back up to him.

"Looks like you'll live to fight another day, eh Jack?"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"You're just lucky they make these sheets with strong cloth, love."

Jack landed with a heavy thud and grabbed Louisa's hand, hauling her towards the sidewall of the tavern.

They were a small distance away from the docks but it was a large enough distance that they could easily be spotted, especially since it was daylight. They needed some sort of disguise.

Jack ducked down and pulled Louisa into the seamstress next door to the hotel.

* * *

Louisa smiled when she saw all the dresses inside. 

"Oh." She gasped as she found a particularly nice green one sitting on a wooden chest.

Jack rolled his eyes and rung the bell for service.

Louisa looked up as a jolly looking woman came from the back of the shop.

"Yes" she rasped in a deep voice. "Can I be helpin' ye with somethin'?"

"We need clothes." said Jack

"Well, what kind of clothes are you after?" asked the woman

Jack threw his hands up in the air and cried out in exasperation. Tense situations did not work with him, particularly if getting caught involved meeting an old "friend".

"Let her decide" he said pointing to Louisa

Louisa smiled and quickly pulled out the green dress, a corset and some shoes for herself and a long, white wig, black breeches, blue coat with brigade and feathered hat for Jack.

"How does a rich couple sound to you?"

Jack stared at the white wig as though it had just burst into the chorus of "A pirate's life for me."

* * *

Jack pulled at his rich coat uncomfortably as he walked arm in arm with Louisa towards the docks. 

He had always hated rich clothes…and wigs. The white wig he was wearing felt like a dead rat.

Louisa was walking happily along, however, lifting her skirt slightly so as to not get it dirty.

"You enjoy nice clothes too much, love."

"I just take pride in my appearance sometimes, Jack. I'm only a woman, you know.

"Oh, I know alright, love."

Louisa detached herself from Jack when they reached the docks and climbed into the rowboat that was waiting for them.

Louisa had thought they were for it earlier when one of Ballestero's crew spotted them but it was just the young cabin boy who had saved her last time.

Louisa had smiled and waved to him but she couldn't help but notice he had a large gouge under his left eye and he walked with a slight limp.

She wondered if that was his punishment for letting her get away.

Louisa shuddered as she imagined being on that ship. It must have been horrible.

Jack hopped into the boat and tore his wig from his head.

"We made, love!"

Louisa smiled, still thinking of the cabin boy, and nodded.

"Some of your plans work after all, Jack."

Then Louisa realised something.

"We didn't pay for that room in the tavern, Jack."

Jack grinned and pulled the oars back.

"I know, but i'll let you decide if i plan it or make it all up as i go along."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please review because when i beg it is not a pretty sight.**

l


	11. An Innoportune Moment

**Here it is. Another chapter. We are near the end now. Another 3 or 4 chapters I surmise. This is a short chapter but I will be getting the next one up in record time! It's so difficult to keep Jack even a tiny bit in character in these kinds of stories, so I hope I did an all right job in this chapter.**

**Please keep reviewing, as I like to know what you think!**

Chapter 11- An inopportune moment

* * *

Louisa gratefully seized Gibbs's hand as he hauled her onto the deck of the ship.

"You're lookin' nice, Miss." He said, smiling.

Louisa beamed and curtsied slightly.

Then Gibbs stuck out his hand to haul Jack up and as soon as Jack arrived on deck Gibbs snorted with laughter, but he managed to pass it off as a severe cough.

Jack straightened his Coat in a dignity at all times way.

"Mr Gibbs mine and Louisa's affects are in the rowboat, could you please go an' fetch them?"

Gibbs nodded and started off down the rickety ladder. Louisa distinctly heard a bark of laughter as his head vanished from sight.

When she turned round she found the crew staring at her and Jack.

They gazed at her quite appraisingly but they appeared dumbfounded when they looked at Jack.

Jack scowled at them all in turn before speaking out.

"Well, back to work ye scabrous dogs!"

The crew ran off, all the while laughing to each other about the captain's white wig.

Jack faced Louisa

"Remind me why I asked you to pick the disguise?"

Louisa took his arm and led him up to the helm.

"Because you trust me, don't you? I think you look very…dashing, Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes and took the helm.

"Aye, well you look good yerself, love."

Louisa twirled round.

"So I am told! I must wear dresses more often, do you not think, Mister. Sparrow?" asked Louisa in a lofty, posh voice.

"I think you'd look better without one." Said Jack in a playful undertone

Louisa ignored him and continued to speak in her posh voice.

"Well hop to it, Sir! That was quite a narrow escape back there and I would rather like to get to my treasure before I die of old age!"

Louisa clapped her hands together before flouncing into Jack's cabin.

* * *

Louisa closed the door and lay back on the wood, closing her eyes.

At last, some time to think.

She walked over to Jack desk and sat down in his chair, swinging her legs up onto the table.

She dragged the map towards her and studied it. They were so close to the treasure. It couldn't be more than an hour before they arrived.

Louisa pulled at her corset and took a deep breath; she hated these things.

Her old friends whom she worked with had worn corsets and developed some rather severe medical problems in the long run.

One girl had ended up with serious breathing problems, while another's rib cage changed shape completely and all her internal organs had moved around.

Louisa grimaced and stood up, ripping off the dress and undoing the corset.

"My insides ain't getting' all wiggled around." She muttered.

Louisa sat down again and twirled Jack's quill in her fingers.

She picked up the small necklace that had started this whole thing.

She didn't know whether she wanted to smash it to pieces or to kiss it.

Her life had certainly changed…was it for the better?

* * *

Jack breathed deep the salty sea air and exhaled with a smile.

Standing at the helm always helped to clear his mind.

He could already see the outline of a small island ahead. They were so close and for once Jack was not sure if he wanted to get there.

He wanted to hold off the moment when he would tell Louisa how much he loved her for as long as possible.

Jack shifted the wheel slightly to the right and thought about before they ran from Isla Muelle. She had been about to tell him something important, what could it have been?

Jack entered his cabin to find Louisa sitting in his chair, clutching the necklace that had started it all.

"It's funny how such a small item can change your life, is it not?" murmured Louisa, her eyes never leaving the necklace.

Jack smiled sadly and sat down across from her.

"We'll be at the island within the hour." He said

"Are we going ashore alone?" asked Louisa

"Aye, love, I think that's what we're supposed to do."

Louisa sat up and looked at Jack.

"What treasure do you think we'll find?" she asked, excited for the first time.

Jack grinned.

"Who knows, love."

"Well, what do you hope to find?" asked Louisa

Jack frowned slightly.

"I've been searching for the Fountain of Youth, love. I wish it was that we would find but I'm afraid it's in Florida "

Louisa leaned forward in interest.

"The Fountain of Youth?" she asked.

"Aye, a body of water which will restore the bathers youth."

Louisa's eyes sparkled with longing.

"Can you imagine?" she squeaked excitedly

"I've never found it though, love. As far as I know it's located in Florida but it has never been found."

Louisa waved a dismissive hand.

"It must have been found! How do you think the legend came about?"

"Leave it, Louisa. Why don't we concentrate on this treasure for the time being, eh?"

Louisa smiled and nodded.

"I suppose. Maybe we could search for the fountain after this treasure?"

Jack stopped fiddling with the map and looked at Louisa.

"Don't you want to leave this ship after you get your treasure, love?"

Louisa placed the necklace down on the table.

"No, whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well, I just thought you would want to leave. I'm glad that y-"

Jack stopped as Gibbs knocked on the door and entered.

"We're here Cap'n."

Louisa jumped from her seat as though scalded and grabbed the necklace. She ran from the cabin and went to help the crew lower the rowboat.

Jack walked up to Gibbs, who looked slightly nervous.

"Must you always come at the inopportune moment, Gibbs?"

Gibbs bowed his head.

"Sorry, Cap'n. I didn't know you were tellin' the lass."

"Telling her what?" asked Jack

Gibbs sighed in exasperation.

"That ye love her o' course!"

Jack stepped back from Gibbs.

"What do you mean I love her?" asked Jack incredulously.

"It's obvious Cap'n. You had best do it soon or she'll be out of your life for good."

Jack watched Gibbs leave the cabin and walk up the stairs that lead to the helm.

"That man knows far too much." muttered Jack.

* * *

**I would like your opinion guys. Do you want a sad ending or a happy ending? I have both lined up and I would like to ask what you think. After all I wrote this for your enjoyment!**

**Please review.**

**Emma xxx**

l


	12. La Isla de Banquinegro

**Here we are with another chapter. I'm sorry it was delayed but the site wouldn't let me post it…curses.**

**I apologise for the slight fluff near the end. Be sure to avoid stepping in it…it sucks you in!**

**Chapter 12- La isla de banquinegro.**

Jack and Louisa sat in a comfortable silence aboard the small rowboat, which was to take them to the treasure.

The setting sun was a blood red slash across the horizon, casting a golden hue over the calm sea.

Jack watched Louisa as she stared pensively in to the sea, which was abnormally without its usual muscular thrusts.

Perhaps Louisa had read his mind, for she looked up at him and smiled.

"Calm, isn't it?" she said

Jack nodded

"Yes, a rather odd thing in this area" replied Jack.

He nodded towards Louisa's chest, causing her to look down.

"I see you brought the necklace then."

Louisa absently clutched the necklace in her fist.

"I thought it best." She said quietly "You never know."

Jack grinned.

"Aye, good thinking, love."

Louisa glanced up at the large island looming ahead of them.

"How do we get on the island to look for the treasure, Jack? I see no harbour."

Jack frowned and leaned back as he pulled the oars out of the water.

"I think we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, love."

They lapsed into another silence, Jack rowing the boat and Louisa staring into the water.

After what felt like hours, Louisa looked up at the island and squinted her eyes.

"Look, Jack!" she gasped.

Jack stopped rowing and turned to face the island. His eyes immediately found what Louisa had gasped at.

In the side of the island there was an entrance to a large cave, which was emanating a ghostly blue light.

"Do you think this is it?" asked Louisa excitedly.

Jack nodded, never taking his eyes from the cave.

"No doubt about it, love."

Jack turned reluctantly away from the cave and began to row again, but at a much quicker pace, the small boat cutting through the water like the sharpest of swords.

* * *

Jack and Louisa drifted into the mouth of the cave and found themselves in what appeared to be a small anti-chamber.

The only odd thing about the small place was the large, blue crystals embedded in the walls.

Louisa stepped from the boat onto the sandy shore and walked towards one of the crystals.

"They're beautiful." She said softly.

Jack came and stood beside her.

"They are but we can't get distracted, love."

Louisa scowled at Jack, with an oddly glazed look in her eyes, as though she was not really seeing him.

"No, I don't want to leave these!." She cried suddenly

Louisa reached out a hand to grab one of the crystals but Jack tackled her down onto the soft sand.

He reached for the water and splashed some of it across Louisa's face.

Louisa spluttered and blinked rapidly, as though coming out of a trance.

"Wh-wat happened?" she asked.

Jack stood and helped Louisa to her feet.

"You developed a strange fancy to those crystals" he said, gesturing to the still glowing crystals.

No longer did the crystals look beautiful, to Louisa, they now seemed threatening.

Louisa gulped.

"It was all so strange. All I wanted was those crystals. They just seemed so important." Muttered Louisa.

Jack pulled Louisa towards him and enveloped her in a hug.

"I think we just need to be more careful, love."

Louisa nodded into his chest.

"Someone doesn't want us to get to this treasure." She said; her voice slightly muffled.

Jack grinned and let her go.

"Well, I didn't expect it to be handed to us on a plate, love."

Louisa shrugged.

"I rather hoped it would be." She laughed.

Both of them turned to look at a large archway that neither of them had noticed on their arrival.

The archway was blocked by a wooden gate, which looked completely solid.

Louisa walked quickly over to the blocked archway and rattled the gate.

"We can't get through." She groaned.

Jack walked past her and began feeling the stones surrounding the archway.

He gave a satisfied grunt and turned to Louisa.

"Hand us that necklace, love."

Louisa gave Jack the necklace and watched with fascination as he pulled a particularly scraped and worn stone from the wall to reveal a small pressure pad with the exact shape of the necklace.

Louisa gaped as Jack pushed the necklace into the pressure pad and handed it back to her.

There was a series of mechanical clicks and groans and the gate rose up into the ceiling.

Louisa turned to Jack in disbelief.

"How did you know to do that?" she asked

Jack smirked and tapped his nose.

"You really should no by now, love, that when you're around Captain Jack Sparrow the not probable becomes incredibly probable."

Louisa rolled her eyes and grunted in annoyance.

She stepped forward to go through the archway, when she felt Jack's rough hand clasp firmly around her wrist and pull her back.

Jack pulled Louisa into him and stared down at her wide eyes.

He leant down and kissed her with all his might.

He held her to him as though she was the most precious thing on the earth and she him.

They finally broke apart after what could have been centuries.

"Even if I don't get any treasure out of this, I got something better." Said Jack, staring down at Louisa's beaming face.

"What?" she asked.

"The love of the most beautiful pirate in the seven seas."

Louisa laughed

"I could say the same thing" she said

Jack stepped back

"I think you mean devilishly handsome, most certainly not beautiful." He said

Louisa laughed.

"You need to learn how to accept compliments, Jack. Come on."

Jack smiled and grabbed Louisa's hand.

"We have great riches to find!" he cried.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Review if you have time, thank you.**

**Emma xxx**

l


	13. Never Have To Let Go

**I know, the longest wait in history. I lost my inspiration with this story and I couldn't get it right. This bloody thing has been typed about 50 times but the final chapter is here so I hope you enjoy…whatever readers I have left. Sorry.**

**Chapter 13- Never Have To Let Go.**

* * *

Jack and Louisa stepped through the archway and craned their necks to look at the high ceiling.

They found themselves in a cavernous room, lit only by candles in brackets along the walls. The walls were also decorated by strange paintings and etchings. It looked like there was a painting from every period in history. Louisa walked up to a cave painting and ran her hands over the picture of a stick man drinking from a large pool and finding himself immune to all that came to him. A picture of animals biting off his limbs only to have the limbs regenerate was only one example of this.

Louisa gaped at each of the pictures and turned to Jack.

He was across the room examining texts in foreign languages.

"Well blow me down." whispered Jack

Louisa glanced at him in confusion.

"What is it Jack?"

Jack turned to her, his face gleaming.

"We've found the fountain of youth!"

Louisa stared at him

"How do you know?" she asked excitedly

Jack gestured to the manuscripts he had been reading

"These Spanish texts. They speak of an oasis of eternal life. It's clear what that is!"

Louisa screamed in delight and threw her arms around Jack.

They walked towards the door leading to the final room of the cave and gulped eagerly.

The door glowed and slid aside to reveal a room containing a large pool.

Louisa was the first to enter; she took in the room rather quickly, it was a bit anti-climatic compared to the room before.

The walls glowed turquoise from the shine of the rippling water and glass vials lined the walls.

Jack was picking up two vials and dipping them into the water.

He stood to face Louisa and handed her a vial.

"Well, drink up."

Louisa examined the water and returned her gaze to Jack, who had already drank his vial.

"Feel anything?" she asked in a hushed awe.

Jack shook his head and crouched over the water.

Louisa heard him choke and she ran over, still holding her vial.

Jack looked up at her, his eyes wide.

"My reflection is gone! He cried

Louisa stared into the water and looked at her own reflection.

She thought for a moment and realised what that must mean.

"Jack, if you have no reflection you must be dead." She said quietly.

Jack opened and closed his mouth several times and made incredibly exaggerated hand movements before speaking.

"I can't be dead! I'm here aren't I? This is the fountain of youth…I can't be dead."

"Well, to never have to die you have to be dead in some way. You're here but your soul has moved on."

"What does that mean?" cried Jack "Speak like a normal pirate, not some voodoo gypsy woman."

"It means that essentially you are the same person as you were before you came in here, you just have no part left to die."

Jack stared, horrified, at Louisa.

"I don't think I like this anymore." He said, looking back into the water.

Louisa looked clutched the vial in her hands even tighter; this was her biggest decision:

Did she want to give up her soul to be with Jack forever?

Louisa had always been a great believer in the power of the soul. She believed that it was your one connection to God.

Louisa looked down at Jack's shocked face and made up her mind; she loved him and she would do anything to stay with him forever.

Jack watched in astonishment as Louisa threw back her head and emptied the water into her mouth.

She gulped and smiled at him.

"I had to." She said simply

Jack was, for the first time, speechless at what she had given up for him.

He took her hands in his and pulled her towards him.

They kissed deeply and broke apart, only this time they didn't feel like it was the need to breathe.

Louisa supposed that now they were just breathing out of habit; they didn't have to anymore.

Jack walked away and collected another vial. However, when he tried to dip it into the pool he couldn't. A sort of invisible barrier seemed to have covered the body of water.

"Why can't I get anymore?" he asked, frustrated.

Louisa shrugged.

A shadowy figure appeared above the water and Jack fell back from his crouched position.

Louisa ran over to him and helped him onto his feet.

The figure had taken the form of Ameretat Petulengro.

Louisa shrieked.

Ameretat gazed at them both and smiled.

"So you found it." She said.

Jack rolled his eyes

"No" he said

"Be quiet Captain Sparrow."

Jack at least had the decency to look slightly abashed.

"You have both drunk from the fountain of youth." She continued. "As Louisa has guessed you have lost your souls as a consequence of this.

It isn't a big problem, Jack. It just means that God now has no reason to remove your body from the earth; you can still love and be, overall, exactly as you were before."

Jack sighed in relief.

"Why are you here?" asked Louisa

"I am the guardian of the fountain Louisa."

Louisa nodded in acceptance of her answer; however short it was Louisa didn't feel like she would be getting anything more out of Ameretat.

"You are very fortunate to have been chosen to find this fountain. It was only your love for each other that showed you the way. Everyone has to spend an eternity with someone they love. You cannot take anymore because it was only meant for you."

Jack sighed, disappointed that he couldn't keep Gibbs by his side forever, as well as Louisa.

"Go now" said Ameretat "You will never find this place again so there is no point in looking."

Jack and Louisa clasped hands and walked from the room.

The heavy stone door dropped shut with a thud.

The now immortal couple walked in silence towards the waiting rowboat and stepped inside.

"What should we do now?" asked Jack, smiling.

Louisa laughed and lay back.

"Does it matter? We have all the time in the world!"

* * *

"…do you Louisa take Jack to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, till death do you part?"

Louisa laughed

"The "till death do you part" part really does not apply here I suppose." Said Gibbs with a sigh.

"I do" said Louisa.

Jack fidgeted impatiently

"You may now kiss the bride, Jack."

Jack grabbed Louisa by the waist and kissed her with all his might.

They never wanted to let go…and they never had to.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my story and i would like to thank every single one of my reviewers and lurking readers! How about one last reveiw, eh?**

**Emma xxx**

l

.


End file.
